segundo plano
by yukii04
Summary: Kayano Kaede nunca habia encontrado nada que le guste más que el pudin, hasta que Shiota Nagisa entró en su vida.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Ansatsu kyoushitsu es propiedad de Matsui Yuusei**

Segundo plano

La luz de la película de terror alumbraba la habitación. Sonidos similares a golpes y gritos se escuchaban provenir de los parlantes. Las luces de colores oscuros casi nulos daban contra dos cuerpos sobre el sofá y dos pequeños platos con pudin a medio comer con sus respectivas cucharas sobre él.

Kayano Kaede nunca fue capaz de encontrar algo que le gustase más que ese postre amarillento, práctico y suave. Hasta él.

La peliverde dejó todo de lado cuando una chica en la película fue al sótano en ropa interior y pudo notar como su acompañante se sonrojaba ante los planos que tomaban.

Kayano vio a Nagisa de reojo y luego repasó con la mirada la situación en la que se encontraba. Al llegar a la mesita de centro de la sala de su casa y ver ese pudin a medio comer, no pudo evitar recordar su supuesto "plan maestro de asesinato" del pudin gigante explosivo. Ante este recuerdo volvieron sus propias imágenes mentales de aquel día, ese día donde Nagisa la besó.

No dejaba de preguntarse desde entonces si fue simplemente para salvar a KoroSensei y a ella o si de verdad había disfrutado de la situación.

Ella aún no superaba lo ocurrido.

Imágenes intermitentes de Nagisa esa noche atormentaban su mente, al menos, unas cuantas veces al día.

Quería volver a sentirlo, quería volverlo a experimentar para ser capaz de entender los verdaderos sentimientos del peliazul, porque si algo admiraba de él, era su gran capacidad de disimular los sentimientos y sensaciones. Así que no estaba segura de lo que sentía por ella.

¿Sería capaz de recrear esa situación?

¿Podría Nagisa volver a sentir la necesidad de juntar sus labios?

Llegó el momento, su actuación estelar.

La mujer de la película movió una caja y se encontró con un espejo. Su reflejo se transformó de un instante a otro en el de una mujer aterradora acompañada de un grito desgarrador. Kayano saltó sobre sí y escondió su rostro en el hombro de Nagisa.

 _-me asusté de verdad-_

Susurró la de pelo verde mirando al otro entre sus ropas y algo sonrojada.

 _-tranquila, no es nada-_

Dijo Nagisa acariciando su cabello.

-¿pero y si esa mujer está aquí? Hay espejos por toda la casa-

Susurró apretando sus manos sobre las prendas del peliazul.

 _-yo estoy aquí-_

Le dijo con una sonrisa separándose algo de ella para verle el rostro.

 _-¿me protegerás?-_

Preguntó Kayano reintegrándose.

 _-claro, no te abandonaré-_

Nagisa estaba perdido en los ojos de la peliverde y ambos sentían sus pulsaciones aceleradas y su respiración agitada.

 _-te necesito-_

 _-estoy aquí-_

Ambos sabían muy bien en la situación en la que se encontraban. Los padres de Kayano viajaban mucho, por lo que antes del accidente vivía con su hermana. Por lo que ahora estaba con el chico que le gustaba solos en su casa. Pero ese contexto le recordaba el por qué vivía sola y recordaba a su hermana y lo que le pasó a ella y a KoroSensei.

Ella era frágil y ambos eran conscientes de ello. Nagisa debía estar ahí para acompañarla.

A él también le dolía. Le dolía mucho la despedida de su profesor, y también necesitaba tenerla para él, pero sabía que a Kayano le hería el doble. No era solo su profesor, también su hermana.

Todos los recuerdos y pensamientos de esfumaron cuando sintieron los labios del otro rosar los suyos. Sus miradas reflejaban todos sus sentimientos, comprensión, tristeza, amistad y, lo que más se notaba, amor.

El peliazul había aceptado desde hace meses que lo que sentía por su amiga era más que simple cariño y el día en que los tentáculos abandonaron su cuerpo ella también lo entendió.

Ambos eran su fortaleza y su debilidad.

Los ojos de Kayano se aguaron y empezó a llorar alejándose de él. Nagisa no lo dudó y la abrazó haciendo algo de fuerza extra y sintiendo como ella hundía su rostro en su pecho.

 _-estoy aquí-_

Repitió Nagisa mirando su cabello.

- _no me dejes-_

Pidió en un susurró mirándolo a los ojos.

El peliazul no lo dudó más y unió sus labios en un dulce beso que Kayano no tardó en corresponder. La película de terror, la actuación y el pudin pasaron a segundo plano y solo quedaban ellos y sus sentimientos.

Ellos dos, solos.

A la mañana siguiente Kayano se levantó de su cama estando en ropa interior y notó su cama vacía. Al ver unas manchas en las sabanas, se sonrojó recordando toda la larga noche anterior y fue corriendo en su ropa íntima de encaje negro por su departamento en busca de Nagisa. Pasó por la sala con el televisor encendido sin video reproduciendo pero con el menú principal de la película de terror aún puesto y el pudin aún en la mesita de centro. Llegó a la cocina y nada. Estaba entrando en pánico, nunca se imaginó que Nagisa fuese capaz de acostarse con ella y luego irse.

Volvió algo deprimida por donde había venido y quedó estática en el pasillo viendo a Nagisa salir del baño con una toalla en la cintura y el pelo suelto, con gotas de agua recorriendo su cuerpo y sus ojos fijados en ella con una sonrisa tierna.

 _-lo lamento, usé su baño sin pedirlo-_

Nagisa no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que Kayano había saltado a sus brazos rodeando su cintura con sus piernas y depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

 _-aún sabes a pudin-_

Declaró la peliverde saboreando sus labios.

 _-¿eso es malo?-_

Preguntó entre besos.

- _me gusta el pudin, pero me gustas más tú-_

Dijo antes de volver a besarlo.

 **Fin**

 **Primer fic de la ansakyou week y el tema era "puddin" si no me equivoco la semana empezaba el 16 y por lo menos uno voy a subir a tiempo.**

 **Como ya he dicho, no creo subir todos a pie de tiempo pero lo voy a intentar… sino los subiré después.**

 **Intenté de veras hacerlo de otra pareja pero la verdad es que pudin es sinónimo de Kayano.**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Bessos**

 **Yuki!**


End file.
